This invention relates to mechanical clutch mechanisms and, more particularly, to synchronizer type mechanical clutch mechanisms.
Synchronizer clutch mechanisms are employed in countershaft manually shifted transmissions. The purpose of the synchronizer is to permit a ratio change within the transmission from one gear ratio to another. During the ratio change, the synchronizer clutch functions to synchronize the speed of a gear member with a shaft member and then provide a positive drive connection therebetween.
The synchronizer clutch generally includes a shift collar, a pair of synchronizer or blocker rings, and two output drive mechanisms. The shift collar is connected with an input drive mechanism. Each of the drive mechanisms is connected with either a shaft or a gear member. Generally, the input drive member is connected with a shaft and the output driven members are connected with gear members that are rotatably mounted on the shaft. The drive connection between the shaft and the gear member is completed by the synchronizer.
During a ratio change or shift operation, it is necessary to accelerate the gear member to a speed equal to the shaft with which it is to be connected. The synchronizer accomplishes this feat. The synchronizer, including the blocker rings and a cone clutch, establishes speed synchronization between the shift collar and therefore the input, and the output member, which is a gear. The conventional synchronizer is capable of interacting with one shaft and two gear members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved synchronizer clutch having a plurality of interconnections available.
In one aspect of the present invention, the synchronizer clutch has an input driver member driving a shift collar connectible with output driven synchronizer mechanisms.
In another aspect of the present invention, the shift collar is movable to provide interconnections between at least three output driven members.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, the shift collar is shiftable or operable to connect the input driver with each of three output driven members individually.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the shift collar is operable to interconnect two driven members either individually or simultaneously.
In a further aspect of the present invention, the input driver member is operable to connect four driven members individually with the input member.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, the shift collar is operable to interconnect the input driver with each of four output members and also with two of the output members simultaneously.